Cheaters
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Edward cree que Bella le es infiel y por eso recurre a un programa de televisión para probarlo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Edward cree q Bella le es infiel?, Recurre a un programa de televisión para descubrir si lo engaña, pero algo sale mal muy muy mal.**

* * *

Edward Cullen se encuentra sentado frente a la cámara pensando ¿que demonios hago aquí? en ese momento se acerca el director del programa para hablar con el:

-Bien Edwin ya leíste lo que debes de decir?-

-Es Edward señor y si ya lo lei pero...

-Nada de peros necesito que lo hagas a la primera y sin errores tuvimos un problema con el sistema y nuestros archivos se borraron. Tu caso saldrá en vivo esta noche lo único grabado será tu testimonio y las escenas de la infidelidad de tu esposa.

-¿!Que!? entonces es verdad que me es infiel. Digame quien es el degraciado que se atrevio a ponerle un dedo a mi mujer. !DIGAMELO! en este momento voy y lo mato que digo lo mato, los mato a los desgraciados.

-Haber muchacho tranquilo, calmate no ganas nada enojándote aquí, escucha inhala y exhala uff, muy bien otra vez inhala y exhala, ahora pon la cara del gatito de shrek para la cámara y hazle creer al publico que amas a tu esposa

-Pero si de verdad la amo, ella es mi vida entera, mi aire para repirar, es mi yin y yo crei ser su yang.

-Si, si, si muchacho todos dicen eso pero recuerda cuando los enfrentes, a ella no la puedes golpear eh bueno esta bien un poquito pero fuera de cámaras y a su amante lo puedes golpear de hecho debes de golpearlo necesitamos subir el rating, pero esperame tantito-. El director saco una hoja de su chaqueta y la leyó- mira al amante lo puedes golpear en el estomago, rodillas, brasos, también le puedes dar en los genitales y hasta le puedes jalar el cabello, nuestro seguro no cubre ojos, boca orejas o dedos, tampoco lo puedes atropellar o apuñalar ni disparar entendido?

-Emm si?

-Muy bien estamos listos, silencio en el set y comenzamos en 5,4,3,2,1..

* * *

**Atreves de las cámara de vigilancia de cheaters están a punto de ver historias reales filmadas en vivo, que documentan el dolor de un cónyuge o amante causado por la infidelidad. Este programa es dedicado a los fieles como a los que no lo son, para invitarlos a que recuperen la moderación y la virtud.**

**-**Edward Cullen, medico recién titulado, cree que la vida le ha sonreído varias veces, ahora cuando siente que tiene todo en la vida su esposa comienza a actuar extraño, en búsqueda de la verdad Edward recurre a una fuente confiable, soy Joey Greco y esto es cheaters.-

Edward trata de tragarse el dolor que siente en el corazón y comienza a recitar las líneas que le habían dado.- Isabella y yo nos conocimos en la universidad de hecho nos enamoramos rápido, a los 6 meses de estar saliendo decidí proponerle matrimonio. Durante 6 años nuestra vida fue perfecta de hecho ya habíamos comenzado a hablar sobre tener hijos, pero de unas semanas para acá a estado actuando extraño, recibe llamadas durante la cena y se levanta de la mesa para contestar para que yo no me entere de que habla, recibe mensajes que borra inmediatamente y todo el tiempo se encuentra cansada. Ella es mi primer amor pero si se ha enamorado de alguien mas me gustaría saberlo para dejarla libre y que sea feliz.

**Isabella Cullen 25 años es una enfermera, que se le cree esta colocando inyecciones en otros pacientes para bajar su calentura.**

**1er día de la investigacion**

La sospechosa sale del trabajo y se sube a su auto, se va a un café cerca de su casa donde se encuentra con un hombre hasta ahora desconocido, lo abraza con demasiado cariño y entran a pedir su orden. Tiempo después salen a la terraza ella saca una hoja que le comienza a leer y el afirma o niega con la cabeza. Se acaban sus bebidas y se despiden con otro fuerte abrazo, la sospechosa se va directo a su casa.

**4to dia de la investigación**

La sospechosa sale otra vez del trabajo y en lugar de dirigirse a su casa, llega a un súper mercado en donde se encuentra con el mismo hombre ahora al que identificamos como Emmett, los dos se dan un abrazo y entran empujando los dos el mismo carrito. Adentro con una cámara oculta vemos como la pareja comienza a pelear sobre vinos, ella niega mientras el mete varias botellas al carrito, después el le da un beso en la cabeza y siguen con las compras. Se van a la caja y nuestro investigador observa como ella paga las compras que ambos han realizado. Salen del establecimiento y se dirigen al auto del el, después de descargar las compras en su cajuela, Emmett la acompaña a su auto y se despiden con un beso en la mejilla. y con eso termina el día de investigación.

**5to día de la investigación**

La unidad móvil sigue de cerca a su objetivo cuando deja su casa por la tarde, llega a una agencia de automóviles donde se encuentra con su acompañante, juntos entran al establecimiento donde son recibidos por un vendedor muy entusiasta, al parecer nuestra pareja no es la primera vez que visitan esta agencia ya que le tienen unos papeles listos a nuestra sospechosa.

Mientras tanto nuestro doctor esta desesperado por saber donde esta su dulce esposa como muestra esta conversación telefónica lo demuestra:

E-Hola bebe como estas?

B-Hola amor estoy bien y tu?

E-Extrañándote mucho preciosa, sabes acabo de revisar mi agenda amor y ya no tengo pacientes ¿Qué te parece si te pones mas hermosa de lo que ya eres y salimos a cenar ?

B-Cariño, me encantaría pero.. quede con las chicas que íbamos a cenar juntas y de ahí a tomar algo, no creo llegar a la casa hasta muy noche, lo siento

E-No te preocupes, si ya quedaste con las chicas ni modo pero te extraño

B-Yo también pero mejor salimos en otra ocasión, amor te dejo por que ya llegue con las chicas.

E-ok bebe diviértete TE AMO

B-Yo también

**Con las pruebas suficientes como para cerrar el caso nuestros agentes regresan a la central para preparar el informe.**

* * *

**-J**oey entramos al aire en 5,4,3,2,1

-Buenas noches, gracias por acompañarme esta noche Edward y mas por que hoy es tu cumpleaños

-Buenas noches no hay de que

-Bueno estas listo para ver lo que nuestros investigadores han encontrado

-Si, listo

Joey saca su cámara la prende y comienza a mostrarle las imágenes

-Como veras en el primer día nuestros investigadores siguieron a tu esposa hasta un café en donde se encuentra con un joven, - El corazón de Edward se rompió en mil pedazos ese hombre es su mejor amigo Emmett- se abrazan su efusivamente, después entran a comprar bebidas y ella le lee una lista donde el niega y afirma.

-En el cuarto día tu esposa salió del trabajo y se encontró con este hombre en el súper mercado juntos eligieron y discutieron por víveres al final, se acercan a caja ella saca su tarjeta y paga- Dios pensaba Edward se gasta mi dinero con ese mal amigo- lamento decirte esto pero el se lleva lo que compraron a su casa.

-Como ves en este dia van juntos a una agencia de automóviles en donde al parecer ya habían elegido y comprado uno- Me va a abandonar, mi Bella me va a dejar se llevara mi dinero y se ira lejos.

-Bueno Edward ¿donde te dijo tu esposa que iba a estar esta noche?

-Ella iba a trabajar hasta tarde, no le dieron el dia libre por mi cumpleaños

-Bueno Edward lamento decirte que ella y tu amigo

-ex mejor amigo

-bueno ella y tu ex mejor amigo van para tu casa, si nos apuramos los podremos interceptar. ¿estas de acuerdo?

-si, vamos

* * *

No lo podría creer, no era posible si Emmett el que se decía ¡su amigo! lo había metido en este asunto desde un principio, el no creía que su Bella pudiera pensar ni siquiera en otro hombre, pero Emmett le aposto un viaje a Paris a que no se atrevia a contratar los servicios de cheaters y mira con lo que se encontró, seguramente ya estaba cansado de que tuvieran que esconder y decidió que el se entrara de la peor manera.

* * *

-Edward llegamos antes que ellos, estamos frente a tu casa no deben de tardar, estas preparado?

-Si- pero dentro de el algo había muerto, jamás volvería a amar, por que le hizo esto? ¿Qué acaso el no fue suficiente? ¿Qué hizo mal?

En eso llega un Volvo nuevo y de él se baja Bella, su Bella con Emmett, Dios iban sonriendo como si fueran cómplices

-Isabella

-¡Edward!

-¿Por que?

-Amor lo siento por favor perdóname

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Cariño, se que estas enojado pero piensa es tu cumpleaños y no debes de enojarte mejor mañana platicamos y ... se que hice mal pero de verdad te amo, era una sorpresa

-Y vaya que sorpresa ¿por que el?- Joey estaba feliz estaba peleando y si se lanzaba uno o dos golpes el rating subiría todavía mas, estaba pensando hacer mas programas en vivo

-¿Por que el que?

-Isabella, no juegues conmigo ¿por que Emmett?

-Amor es que el tenia tiempo libre y Jasper estaba ocupado

-Con Jasper también?

-Bueno si, pero solo fuimos una vez juntos,

-Dios, lo amas?

-Eh?

-¿Amas a Emmett?

-Bueno lo quiero, pero que tiene eso que ver y que hacen estas cámaras aquí?

-Vinieron por que te descubri!

-Ah, estoy en cámara escondida, HOLA MAMA, HOLA PAPA

-No seas infantil, estas en cheaters

-mande? no es un programa de infieles?

-SI,

-Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Me eres infiel con Emmett!

-¿QUE? y con ¿QUIEN?

-Lo que escuchas

-¿Te caíste y te pegaste en la cabeza?, Edward estas drogado? o Borracho?

-No, no y no. Tengo videos donde tu y el salen juntos, y cuando te marque me dijiste que ibas a ver a las chicas!, te marcaban al celular y salías para contestar, te llegaban mensajes y los borrabas!

-Si, es cierto

-Lo admites!

-Si, lo admito, todo eso, salía con Emmett mas de una vez, te escondía mensajes y llamadas. Ahora ven conmigo

-Adonde?

-Que vengas AHORA!

-Bueno si me lo pides así pues si

Juntos caminaron hasta su casa seguidos de cerca por Joey, Emmett y todo el equipo de producción, lo llevo al jardín abrió la puerta y..

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD!- gritaron sus amigos, sus padres, sus suegros TODOS sus conocidos estaba ahí

-¿Que?

-Por esto Edward Cullen me reuní todas y cada una de las veces con Emmett,- le arrojo las llaves del automóvil la cabeza- y por esto te mentí el otro día, con mis ahorros lo compre para ti IDIOTA, por eso creí que estabas enojado.

-Yo amor perd..

-NO! hice esto por ti y que recibo a cambio? mi esposo llama a un programa barato y con falta de rating por que cree que le soy infiel!

-Amor yo jamás creí que me fueras infiel, bueno no hasta que me mostraron videos que ahora lo pienso no tenían nada de besos ni arrumacos

-¿por que los llamaste Edward?

-Yo no fui,

-No mientas,

-Amor no miento fue Emmett el me aposto un viaje a Paris a que no me atrevía a llamarlos y como yo sabia que no eras capaz pensé en darte una segunda luna de miel patrocinada por Emmett.

-Emmett! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Aquí Bellita hermosa, preciosa, ¿Quién te quiere?

-Emmett tienes 3 para explicarte y ya llevas 2

-Bueno es que tu dijiste que tenia que distraerlo para que no sospechara y como de todas formas le iba a regalar un viaje a Paris dije por que no? gracias a esto me acabo de ganar un BMW que me aposto Jasper de que Edward no caía -Edward casi se le va encima a Emmett por su culpa su niña lo iba a matar y Jasper que se veía can calladito

-Saben? no me voy a enojar Edward estas castigado y aparte tu Volvo queda confiscado, Emmett le diré a Rose que te castigue a ti también y que te quite tu colección de videojuegos, Jasper me darás el automóvil A MI ¿entendido? y Joey te VOY A DEMANDAR! a ti y a cada una de las personas que aquí se encuentran. Váyanse de mi casa AHORA y esperen noticias de mi abogado, les quitare hasta las camisas que traen puestas.

El equipo salio corriendo, este caso había sido un fracaso y lo peor es que había sido en VIVO, los directivos lo iban a matar

Por otra parte Edward estaba disfrutando su fiesta, ya después de se mal sabor de boca que le quedaba, pero se iba a vengar de Emmett, oh si el pagaría!

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Chicas se que falta un buen final pero estoy desde las 2pm escribiendo por que me llego la inspiración es mi primera historia y la tenia en la cabeza desde hace mucho probablemente será la primera y ultima historia de mi autoria.**

**No me hechen jitomates **

**PD. a todas las escritoras mi respeto de verdad este pequeño me quebró la cabeza lo juro me exprimio cada neurona**

**Por eso no he subido mas capitulos hoy pero mañana me repongo promesa**


End file.
